


Dazzled

by Melime



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: There was no way to describe the way that the Doctor made her feel the first time Yaz saw her other than dazzled.





	Dazzled

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Deslumbrada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841386) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 03 - dazzled.

There was no way to describe the way that the Doctor made her feel the first time Yaz saw her other than dazzled.

She was just so astonishing in every way, it was hard not to be blinded at first by the magnitude of her.

The Doctor was a force of nature, contained in a cute and adorable shell of childlike wonder.

And the Doctor offered them the universe, all of time and space.

But traveling with her, Yaz could see her as more than someone who was awe-inducing.

She wouldn't say she knew the real Doctor, or all there was to know about her, but she knew her as a person now.

And it was the person that she began to fall for, not the force of nature that dazzled her.


End file.
